Juguetes
by ConverseBlue
Summary: Ok, vale, lo admitía. Ésta era sin duda la situación más irreal y vergonzosa que había vivido. Y nadie podía culparlo porque, después de todo ¿A quién carajos se le ocurría jugar con dos jodidos muñecos que simulaban ser él y el Cabo diciéndose mariconadas? A Hanji, por supuesto. Basado en un comic. Live!Petra, Slash leve, Crak!Fic, Groserias


**Luego de siglos de andar desaparecida, regreso con ésta cosa que escribi luego de ver un Comic de Hanji y Petra jugando con un mini Eren y un mini Rivaille XD Realmente no sé porque lo publique, pero bueh~ ¡Ojala lo disfruten! ¡A leer!**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos, todo es de Hajime Isayama. Si fuera mío Eren y Levi hace raaaaato habrian tirado como conejos XD  
**

**Advertencia: Este fic no tiene sentido alguno, no se lo busquen, porque ni yo se lo encontré XD  
**

* * *

**Juguetes**

— "Eren…yo… ¡estoy enamorado de ti!" — Gritó Hanji melosamente, moviendo el pequeño muñeco de un lado para otro.

— "¡P-pero Heichou! — Respondió Petra con voz tímida y poniendo las manos del mini Eren a la altura de lo que sería su pecho— ¡¿Está hablando en serio?! ¡Por favor, no juegue con éste corazón que late por usted!"

— "¡Cómo crees que jugaría con esto, mocoso estúpido! Te amo tanto que la sola idea de que un titán te mate, me…" — Zoe dejó las palabras en suspenso, añadiéndole drama de la situación. Acercó a _el muñeco Levi _ de a poco hacia el mini Eren, casi con timidez, como si temiera que éste se asustara y retrocediera.

— "Ca-cabo Rivaille...yo también lo amo" — Suspiró Petra con fingida anhelación. Hanji y Petra acercaron a la pareja de trapo hasta que sus pequeñas cabecitas chocaron en un fantasioso y apasionado beso, sonidos húmedos de besuqueo de fondo siendo interpretados por la científica.

—"A-ah…Eren…fóllame. Aquí y ahora"

* * *

Eren había vivido muchas situaciones embarazosas en su vida. Como aquella vez que se había despertado en mitad de la noche por una serie de ruidos raros y sospechosos provenientes de la cama de Jean y Marco y, impulsado por la curiosidad — la perra y traumatizante curiosidad —, se había asomado por encima de sus sábanas.

Nunca, nunca en su vida podría borrar la imagen del pecoso haciéndole una mamada a Kirschtein mientras éste se retorcía de placer e intentaba— sin éxito — estar callado. El recuerdo le atormentaría hasta el fin de sus días, estaba seguro. Incluso ahora, años después, soñaba con ese espantoso momento de su vida. Lo más raro era que, en algún punto de la pesadilla, Marco se encogía y su cuerpo se volvía más delgado al igual que el de Jean, con la diferencia que su cabello acababa oscureciéndose y entonces Marco ya no era Marco y Jean ya no era Jean y Eren no quería detenerse a pensar porque amanecía _alegre _y sonrojado luego de que esto pasara. No, no iba a analizarlo.

Era pura coincidencia. Totalmente normal. Culpa de las hormonas adolescentes.

El era un macho pelo en pecho que sudaba heterosexualidad por cada jodido poro de su piel. Poco importaba que la trasformación de Marco se pareciera a _alguien._

—"_A-ah…Eren…fóllame. Aquí y ahora" _

Jaeger, oculto detrás de la puerta de la cocina, se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar lo dicho por la científica. ¿Por qué demonios seguía viendo eso? ¡Él sólo había ido por una galleta y se había encontrado con esa chocante escena! Era un juego estúpido, raro, incómodo, gay, molesto, embarazoso…

_Lindo._

¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no era lindo! ¡No es como si a él le gustaría que el estreñido del Cabo le dijera algo como eso! ¡No señor! No importaba lo que la loca de Hanji dijera.

Además, a él le gustaba Annie.

Annie y no Rivaille.

De un tiempo para acá se había dado cuenta de que la rubia era perfecta para él. Tenía un carácter fuerte y algo parco que le atraía en demasía. No sabía el por qué. Simplemente la mezcla de su pequeñez y su manera de ser hostil y desinteresada se le antojaba demasiado adorable. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y sí tenía una vena masoquista como el imbécil de Jean decía.

Como fuese, el caso era que a él no le gustaba Levi.

Nunca de los nunca.

Ni en un millón de años.

Que primero se lo comiera un titán vestido de bailarina.

…Y entonces, si eso era tan claro y verdadero como que Mikasa enojada hace que te cages del miedo, sólo le quedaba una pregunta sin respuesta: ¡¿Qué hacia mirando todavía ése estúpido juego?!

...No tenía idea.

¡Oh, perfecto! ¡Ahora su muñeco estaba actuando como un marica virginal! ¿Y así Petra pretendía que su versión trapo se la metiera a Rivaille? ¡Si claro! ¡Apostaba lo que fuera a que ni siendo el seme podría ser el dominante con ese hombre!

—"_E-eren, por favor…" _— La voz fingida de _Rivaille_ hizo que Eren saliera de sus pensamientos y se fijara en lo que ese par de pervertidas estaban haciendo. ¿Acaso...Acaso estaban haciendo que los muñecos tuvieran sexo imaginario? ¡No podía ser!

Entonces, Petra hizo un sonidito parecido a un gemido y Eren se dio cuenta de que sí, sí podían ser.

Y de repente, una imagen de él y el verdadero Levi haciendo lo que sus _dobles _hacían le asalto sin avisar, ofuscándolo, avergonzándolo, y — oh, maldito fuera él y sus hormonas — _excitándolo._

¡No, no, no, no y NO!

¡Eso no estaba pasando, eso no estaba pasando!

A él le gustaba Annie. Annie. Annie. Annie.

¡ANNIE!

_Levi._

— Oye mocoso, ¿Qué estas mirando?

_¡Ahg!_

— ¡A mí me gusta Annie! — Grito Eren fuera de sí en un desesperado intento de convencerse al él mismo, diciéndose que no significaba absolutamente nada que se emocionara cada vez que descubría al Cabo mirándole de refilón o que la idea de pasar tiempo con él le alegrara todo el puto día. No significaba nada.

Levi entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

— ¿Acabas de gritarme, estúpido niñato?

Entonces Eren se dio cuenta de su error.

Oh, mierda.

— Y-yo…

Estaba frito.

En menos de lo que dura un segundo el mayor aprisionó al castaño contra la pared utilizando su cuerpo. Rivaille estaba molesto, jodidamente molesto. Y eso Eren podía notarlo con sólo mirarle a los ojos que le observaban en el más tenso silencio, llenos de enojo y algo más que el chico no pudo ni supo reconocer. Entonces, de la nada, Levi tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia él, quedado a un palmo de distancia.

Jaeger intentó ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el estremecimiento que le recorrió desde la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los pies.

Cuando Rivaille habló, las palabras chocaron contra sus labios.

—Pues bien, ya que tienes tiempo libre para perder pensado en _Annie_, empléalo en limpiar todo el castillo de arriba abajo. Y como no quede perfecto, un campo repleto de titanes te parecerá el paraíso.

Acto seguido, lo soltó.

Eren vio como el moreno se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar hacia quien sabe dónde. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría y bailaría la danza de los maricones en cualquier momento. No, no había manera. El no había deseado que Levi le besara igual que en ese tonto juego. Por supuesto que no.

Y, mientras el chico trataba de sepultar sus sentimientos en donde sea que lo haya tenido antes de que los desgraciados se descontrolaran y salieran a flote, el mejor soldado de la humanidad se preguntaba quién sería Annie.

No importaba, ya lo averiguaría.

Y entonces, vería por él mismo qué tenía ella que él no.

Aparte de una vagina, tetas y diecinueve* años menos, claro está.

_FIN_

***Existen rumores de que Rivaille tiene 34 años, osea, le llevaría a Eren 19 (Asaltacuna, ¿donde?) Pero no se ha confirmado nada. Lo que si se sabe es que tiene 30 y algo.**

**¡Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado! ¡Recuerden que con cada comentario que dejen salvan a un gatito espacial!  
**

**DIGAN NO AL MALTRATO DE GATITOS ESPACIALES!**

**Hasta luego! **


End file.
